


As Me Again When I'n Not Half Asleep

by Misskrose



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, ScrewAttack RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskrose/pseuds/Misskrose





	As Me Again When I'n Not Half Asleep

It was 4am and you were going to grab coffee. You’d been running around for most of Extra Life and this was your 12th cup of coffee for the event. You noticed that one of the beanbags had been moved off set. You walked over to see if anyone was sleeping in the beanbag. You smiled when you saw Chad on beanbag seemingly asleep. Chad opened his eye and look up at you.  
“Don’t give me that look, I’m still in pain from the pommel horse.” Chad said and you laughed a little.  
“I was actually thinking about joining you. It’s been a long day and a nap seems nice.”  
“Well if you really want to you can join me.” Chad said scooting over so that there was room next to him on the beanbag. You joined him on the beanbag the two of you face to face. Chad put his hand on your arm and rested his forehead on yours. You closed your eyes as you felt your body start to relax. You were happy in this moment Chad smelled nice having recently taken a shower after being hugged by Matt and Caiti. And the feeling on Chad’s hand on your arm made you feel warm and safe.  
“Hey Y/N.” Chad said and you opened your eyes. “I know we’ve only know each other since I moved to Austin but I really like you and was wondering if you want to go out sometime?”  
“Ask me again when I’m not half asleep but yes I would love to go out with you.” you said smelling as you closed your eyes again. Happy to know that the guy you had been pining over for months felt the same way and that after the craziness of Extra Life you would going out him. You quickly fell asleep after that excited from the long day but really happy.


End file.
